Knight in Shining Pants
by FinchelForever1218
Summary: Blaine comes to McKinley with Kurt and isn't so comfortable with the bullying. In his time of need, will Kurt be in knight in shining armor? One-shot. Klaine, with some Finchel


Knight in Shining Pants?

AN-this is a one-shot of Klaine. Just kind of popped in my head. Reviews are appreciated!

Kurt, clad in a stylish shirt and sequined pants, quickly rushed through the students of McKinley, hoping to avoid any altercations with some of the ignorant students of WMHS. It was his senior year, and he had decided to go back to WMHS, well more or less he realized the financial strain it was on his father and step-mother, and volunteered to leave Dalton.

With the accompaniment of Blaine, Kurt was sure it was going to be an amazing year. They had been dating for 7 months, and they just happened to be the best time of Kurt's life. It would be great being back with all of his friends and Blaine. Everything seemed to be great right now.

Finn and Rachel had patched things up, and were back to being as adorable as ever. Sam and Quinn were still "Ken and Barbie." Puck and Santana were of course, not in a committed relationship, but were friends with benefits. Artie and Brittany were together, as well as Mike and Tina. And Mercedes had found a man, who could sing and put up with her fierce "chocolate thunder."

He finally found his new locker, and put his books in his locker. He searched the area for Blaine, knowing that their lockers were close, but couldn't find him. When Kurt texted him, and got no response, he was worried.

His heart lurched when he saw five football Neanderthals, including Azimio and Karosky, crowded around a locker near his. When he saw a cute, brown tuft of hair sticking out from the inside, he immediately knew what was going on. 

Kurt ran over to the scene, trampling over a few students as he did. He then saw his loving boyfriend, Blaine, being tormented and physically threatened by the players. It was surreal for him to see his normally confident and strong boyfriend look so broken in contact with these bullies.

"Hey Neanderthals, leave him alone," Kurt yelled, trying to seem as intimidating as possible.

"Oh if it isn't Fancy," Karofsky shouted, but didn't leave Blaine alone, "What, is this your little boyfriend or something?"

"Actually, yes he is. And I command you to leave him alone," Kurt said, knowing full-well how foolish he sounded. As the footballers proceeded to surround him and Blaine. He quickly and stealthily texted Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike, and told them to get over here ASAP.

The football players were now completely surrounding Blaine and Kurt, ignoring the horrified stares of students around them. Karofsky started to throw a punch at Blaine, but then a large arm pulled him back.

"What the hell, Karofsky!" Finn yelled as he punched Dave. Puck then grabbed Azimio and shoved him against the lockers. Mike, Artie, and Sam took on the other two, while Blaine and Kurt stood ther defenseless.

Rachel immediately came toward them with Ms. Sylvester, Coach Bieste, and Mr. Shue in tow. She cringed when she saw Finn in a fight, but gathered all the courage she had and got in the middle of the fight. The teachers tried to hold her back, but she was already yelling at them all. The boys stood in shock as the little brunette scarily screamed at them all. After she made all the football players practically wet their pants, she turned on her New Directions clubbers, and screamed, "Finn, while it is very noble what you did, you know I condone violence. And Puck, you already have a record. Sam, Quinn wouldn't be too happy with you, and Mike, the same with Tina. And ARTIE! You're in a wheelchair, you could have been majorly injuried!"

The teachers laughed at the expressions on the guys faces as Rachel yelled at them all, but realized they had to also intervene. They gave the proper people dententions, and then left the students and went back to their offices.

"Rachel, do you realize how much you just turned me one?" Finn asked, and pulled Rachel in for a long kiss. Rachel angrily, and begrudgingly, pushed him away and scolded him, but then proceeded to kiss him.

Kurt laughed as he watched their exchange, but then looked at Blaine. "What happened over there? IT wasn't like you," he asked Blaine.

"I-i don't know. I guess I just have been so used to nobody taunting me and threatening me for my sexuality, that I forgot to be brave. I don't know if I can continue going to school here," he responded, and averted his eyes from Kurt, realizing he was hurting him.

"Blaine, no, you have to stay. Look, you once told me that I had courage, and so do you. I will always be here to protect you, or at least text people that can physically protect you," Kurt smirked, and continued, "Look I know it may be too soon, but I love you Blaine, and I don't want you to leave."

Blaine was shocked by Kurt's confession of love, but then became happy and replied, "You know what, you're right. And I love you too, my," Blaine paused, looking at Kurt and his sequined pants, "knight in shining pants."

"They aren't that shiny!" Kurt said, but then gently kissed Blaine and pulled him in for a hug.

AN-so that was short and sweet, I just love Klaine! They are sooooooo adorable!


End file.
